


the worst day of Hanamiya Makoto's life

by Achika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya stumbles on his two least favorite people hanging out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the worst day of Hanamiya Makoto's life

**Author's Note:**

> just something i joked about on twitter and wanted to get out of my head.

Hanamiya’s just walking down the street, minding his own business when he happens to pass a park and see something so horrifying that it makes Hanamiya stop and stare. 

Kiyoshi Teppei is sitting on a bench, drinking soda and laughing, with _fucking Imayoshi_. 

A sick feeling begins to sink in Hanamiya’s gut, and then Kiyoshi laughs at something Imayoshi says and Hanamiya’s fists clench. Imayoshi’s got one arm slung casually over the bench, and Kiyoshi’s looking at him like he’s actually paying attention. It's disgusting to look at.

This is terrible. This is awful. Who on Earth would let the two most annoying, twisted people Hanamiya knows meet outside of a basketball court? 

Imayoshi looks up then, the light flaring off his glasses, and smiles, raises his drink to Hanamiya. 

Hanamiya knows he’s a self centered person, but he knows that the two of them were talking about _him_. He _knows_ it. What other reason would they have to talk at all? 

The thought of those two bastards talking about him and laughing makes Hanamiya’s skin crawl. 

This unholy alliance of everything Hanamiya hates cannot be allowed to stand. He will burn everything as long as it means those two assholes never even fucking look at each other again.


End file.
